User talk:Ike Dreyar
Overdue Hello Ummm hey? How are you? I actually have been wanting to post this for months and yes by no doubt this is me Rina I did make this account as a back up after all so I of course have the password. So how have you been. Are you alright and I'm sorry for any bad things that happen to you. (If you can't tell I am actually scared like really scared) I don't know if you see this but I hope you do. 20:25, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I would love to talk if you are not busy < I'll be on tomorrow at like 3:00(4:00 for you) it's getting late sorry I had homework it's almost summer so projects galore!!! 03:12, May 22, 2014 (UTC) To lazy to make a sig Okay I am on right now 20:21, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Nothing much you? I just started my summer break. 17:33, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sure if your up for it how about tomorrow at like 1:00 pm for you? Hey are you able to get on or not? 17:38, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Are you able to go on now? Yeah okay! Hey I'm on right now Chat How about tomorrow at 1:00(for you) because it's already 5:20 and you haven't been on so... Hey Ike! It's me Kitty and sorry to say this but I'm kinda pissed. You said that you wanted to chat but every time we set up a time you are never on. What I'm trying to say is if you want to chat get on at the set times. Thanks and bye Yo I just saw your message Hey sorry today I have to go eat out family and I don't think I can go on this weekend I'm going on trip. Sorry Really? It's been months and all you say is "hey"? Thanks. Look I'm trying my hardest not to flip but I don't even know what to do. If you really wanted to talk you shouldn't have answered months later but forget that I'll be on tomorrow after school if I can my classes get done at two for me and three for you but I get home at three try and be on then. All right see you guys at four then Kk see ya then sorry I had to leave so suddenly my mom came home and needed help with stuff Hey sorry I left so suddenly I thought I said I had to go but hhentai realized later I didn't so sorry about that :/ and I can't come on this weekend because I'm going to Tennessee to see my aunt and I won't be able to get online cuz she gots newborns sorry I really wanted to talk with you and see ya Monday Hi im fairly new to this wiki and need help finishing my page/description of my character. All I need help with is the graphs that you guys make on the side of the page with info on them. Please respond.Falaranion The Dark Dragon Slayer (talk) 07:34, March 23, 2015 (UTC)Falaranion The Dark Dragon Slayer Hi i asked about the templates that most people use for their charecter profiles. I would like to know the name of the template used.Falaranion The Light Dragon Slayer (talk) 03:21, March 24, 2015 (UTC)Falaranion The Light Dragon Slayer I am on chatFalaranion The Light Dragon Slayer (talk) 22:23, March 25, 2015 (UTC)Falaranion The Light Dragon Slayer Hey can you co on chat real quick i made a new magic hey Hey its me I kinda need to talk to you please hear me out if you are up for it let me know 04:56, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Can you talk?Falaranion The Light Dragon Slayer (talk) 00:04, June 12, 2015 (UTC)Falaranion The Light Dragon Slayer I can talk tomorrow whenever but i might not be able to use wiki so do you have Facebook Messenger or KIK or something to contact me with is so email me at dooble.candelaria@gmail.com Please get back to me as soon as possible because i have a lot to discuss with you.Falaranion The Light Dragon Slayer (talk) 03:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Falaranion The Light Dragon Slayer Please contact me at dooble.candelaria@gmail.com I have a lot to talk to you about so respond as soon as possible preferably today. Please respond to my messages i really need to talk to you e-mail me at dooble.candelaria@gmail.com Falaranion The Light Dragon Slayer (talk) 05:40, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Falaranion The Light Dragon Slayer I need to talk to you ASAPFalaranion The Light Dragon Slayer (talk) 21:12, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I need to talk to you Falaranion The Light Dragon Slayer (talk) 04:22, July 29, 2015 (UTC) You took to long so CouncilOrg helped me outFalaranion The Light Dragon Slayer (talk) 06:30, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering when that would be briought up. can you get on the chat? Falaranion The Light Dragon Slayer (talk) 04:33, November 25, 2015 (UTC) actually, let me revise my previous question. WHEN can you get on chat Falaranion The Light Dragon Slayer (talk) 04:35, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey i realize that you are most likely very busy, and was wondering, since when was there already an Earth Dragon Slayer?! I was the one who created the page after my last two attepmts to make magic were killed. I worked hard on it and was wondering why the hell i would have to change it. And second thing I'm thinking of just making the Earth Slayer Magic just Dragon Slayer again, because i was the only one who bad been using the magic and i made it myself for this fan website. Msg me back when possible Falaranion The Light Dragon Slayer (talk) 05:46, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey this is Falaranion again. Just checking up on the wiki. A few people have been messing with things they arent supposed to, such as adding their names to Slayer Magics without permisson, and I've been taking care of it while you and Org are busy. Just wanted to let you know. Hope you are well Falaranion The Light Dragon Slayer (talk) 03:22, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Planning Yeah! I've been planning stuff BTS and trying to come up with Original Ideas for characters and magic. I've gotten bored of the usual "Oh he's another Dragon Slayer, cool." stuff. I don't plan on deleting Fal, but I may just wipe his page and maybe redo his page a bit. But I've got other stuff planned but not totally fleshed out. I will admit that It does seem like I haven't rely been trying to keep this place going, but I've been dealing with family issues. However, I'll be avaliable most days on MST (Moutain Standard Time). I'll probably start adding things to pages as skeletons and add stuff to them or let other people add to them. If there's anything you want to talk about, leave me a message saying when you'll be avaliable and we can use the site's chat to talk. CadmusRa (talk) 19:01, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Signature }} This message is to let you know that I've editted my CAC, Tyler Marvel, but I do still wish to join your affiliation with your permission. Regards, Tqler (talk) 00:18, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Yes please, I wish to join the discord. If you can link me asap. Tqler (talk) 00:56, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Sorry to bother you, but it says only administrators can delete pages, so can you delete the Tyler Marvel one? That last message is from Tqler (talk) 01:41, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Ike regarding my CAC Tyler Brando I need you to join the chat asap. Tqler (talk) 23:36, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Sounds good and sorry for the late message had to get my computer fixed, but when you get that way, message me asap. Tqler (talk) 02:24, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Hey Ike, it's been about a mouth. I'm curious if you have come up with an agreement for Tyler Brando and the Soul Trackers. Tqler (talk) 02:21, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey Ike I just finished my character format for the Soul Trackers requirements. Tqler (talk) 02:37, March 20, 2019 (UTC)